


Fall

by aestivali



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: But I tried not to dwell, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Implied Niobe/Vorenus/Pullo, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, they had a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



Niobe fell -

And Pullo was there to catch her. "Hey, little lamb, let's have none of that."

"No!" Niobe sobbed. "It must be so!"

"Hush now," he said, cradling her gently.

Vorenus barrelled downstairs, still holding the knife. "Foolish woman! What did you think to do?"

She twisted in Pullo's grasp, seeking escape, seeking retribution. "There is nothing left for me to do."

Vorenus pursed his lips. "Then I must be the one to act."

"Vorenus, sir, perhaps - "

"Be quiet, Pullo," said Vorenus -

\- and threw away the knife.

"Do not think this is forgotten,” he said, but hugged them fiercely.


End file.
